Undone
by Immicolia
Summary: Izaya continues to be the biggest pest Shinichi has ever let into his chatroom. More so than usual this time around. Sequel of sorts to "Unraveling"


_Notes: Birthday fic (that was written last summer, I'm behind on updating here) for the fabulous miss-meepette on Tumblr. Somewhat of a sequel to "Unraveling" and as such is in the same style of snarky chatlog and cybersex. The odd bits of gibberish near the end are text converted to base64 and can be translated back. Converters can be found on Google._

* * *

_Orihara Izaya, reborn!_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Business or pleasure, Orihara?

_Orihara Izaya_  
My, my. Someone's being extra blunt today.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Not even a "hello"?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'm busy at the moment. If you're just here to be a pest you'll have to come back some other time.

_Orihara Izaya_  
"Busy".

_Orihara Izaya_  
You're honestly telling me a little "god in the machine" like yourself can't multitask?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Don't call me that, it's asinine.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And I assure you I can.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
As much as I hate to say it, since you're bound to become intolerable once I do, you're almost worthy of my full attention.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Only, "almost"~?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Nothing gets 100% of my attention at any moment in time, Orihara. Not even you.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Not even when you have your cock down my throat?

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
It's going to be one of *those* days, isn't it?

_Orihara Izaya_  
It's always one of those days, Tsukumoya.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I'm just more subtle about it sometimes. But not right now. I'm not in the mood for subtle~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're never in the mood for subtle and I'm not in the mood for you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I could tell you something *very* interesting at a discount if you leave me alone for today.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Stooping to bribery? Shameful.

_Orihara Izaya_  
How much of your attention do I have right now anyway?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Five percent.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Only five? Well now I have a goal!

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You know I can kick you out.

_Orihara Izaya_  
But you won't~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're really willing to test that?

_Orihara Izaya_  
If you were going to do it you wouldn't warn me, I'd already be out and IP banned for the day.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I always wondered how you managed to ban me no matter how many proxies I went through. It's kind of boring now that I know the answer is just because you're some kind of digital monster.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Are you going to continue to be this tedious? Because if so I won't even have to bother kicking you out, I'll just ignore you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're down to 2%, Orihara. Care to see if you can manage to go any lower or are you just going to give up now?

_Orihara Izaya_  
You know I don't give up that easily.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Just like I know that no matter how much you complain and protest you're never as annoyed by me as you pretend to be. You likely get a cheap little thrill every time you see me log in.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Is the sight of my name alone enough to get your metaphorical dick hard?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Blatant vulgarity. Yes, that will *definitely* captivate me. You really do know the absolute depths of my soul, Orihara. Why, I'm absolutely riveted. Whatever will you do next?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Next I'll leave you choking on all that sarcasm. You haven't started ignoring me yet, after all~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Only because the desperation is marginally entertaining. You might have crept back up to 3% for a second there.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I wonder... have you ever considered what it would be like to have things out of your little iron grip of control for once?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Or maybe you have. I haven't forgotten what you said about me not being the first one you cybered with, you know. Did ever you let any of them fuck you? Hold you down? Maybe talk about tying you up... not that you'd ever really be helpless in here but you're probably excellent at faking it. After all, anyone capable of tricking me into thinking that he's human when he very much isn't must be quite the actor.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Jealousy doesn't suit you at all, Orihara.

_Orihara Izaya_  
It's simple curiosity, not jealousy. I don't particularly care if you had a virtual mob in here having a go at you... well, other than the fact that it would have been interesting to watch. What would be the logistics of a cyber-gangbang?...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're losing me again.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ah, really? What am I at?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You almost made it to 7%.

_Orihara Izaya_  
So I went up!

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Momentarily. Don't pat yourself on the back too much.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I think you're just playing this little percentage game to distract me from taking this conversation places that you don't want to go.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Oh no! So much for my cunning plan, clearly you're too smart for me.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Although, for the record, you *are* the one who asked for a percentage this time.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You still started it. I have something to aim for, after all. No less than 100%~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
It's nice to know that you're doomed to failure even before you begin.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ah, let's forget about that for now and go back to the idea of you giving up control for once.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You giving up control and me fucking you until you scream.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Spare me.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're a power bottom, Orihara. You like the idea of getting your ass pounded on a nightly basis. You wouldn't even know what to do with yourself if you had the opportunity to top.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Now who's being vulgar?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Just admit it. I've intrigued you.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And I assure you, I know *exactly* what I'd be doing with myself if I had you spread out underneath me.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I know I've asked this before and am likely risking being called some degree of tedious, but just what do you get out of it? Have you programmed things in this little room of yours that it doles out the closest thing you can feel to sensation when certain phrases are used?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Does talking about my hand wrapped around your dick give you a little jolt?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
What happened to being uninterested in monsters?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Don't mistake a curiosity for how things work as being similar to the love I have for humanity. My wanting to understand you, or more your... well, "physiology" isn't really the right term but I suppose it will have to do. And that is nowhere *near* the kind of interest I have in people.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Now stop dodging the question.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I've answered it more than once, Orihara. I just like to watch you squirm.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And I think you're lying. You must feel something.

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Nothing you'd recognize.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Interesting~

_Orihara Izaya_  
So what would you feel if I wasn't squirming, then? If I was the one dominating? What would you feel then? Oh I'm sure I wouldn't "recognize" it either but indulge me. Would you still feel *something*?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Perhaps.

_Orihara Izaya_  
So then really the only thing preventing you from trying something new is pride. How boring.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Don't you want to try something different for once? Things get so stale if we just keep going through the same motions over and over again. Don't you think?

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
What do you suggest?

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
What's the percentage now?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're honestly asking...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Fine. Twenty.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Now what do you suggest?

_Orihara Izaya_  
That sounds like a lot more than 20% of your attention, but I'll let you have your illusions for now.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Just let me do what I please and don't interrupt.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I really *am* busy, Orihara.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ah, but that's what makes it naughty, isn't it? Fooling around at the "office" so to speak. Maybe we should go for the whole setting, with you pushed up against a desk and my lips on your cock...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
This is familiar. I thought you said you were going to do something different.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I also told you not to interrupt. Trust that I know what I'm doing, Tsukumoya. This is just foreplay.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Oral sex is foreplay now? Good to know.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ah, if only I could make it so you can't reply. It would be convenient to have you virtually gagged the way you did with me.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I just don't think you're really creative enough for this.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Maybe I'm going about it the wrong way.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Just what is penetration for you, Tsukumoya?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Is it like sex when you slide in past a system's security. Do you get a thrill from that, pushing in deep where you're not supposed to go? Taking what you please.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ah, what if someone pushed past all of your defences? What then?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I know what you're up to. And it's not even worth the attempt. You're not going to be able to hack me.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Honestly, Orihara. I'm technically a free-floating consciousness. There's nothing *to* hack.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You've purchased space on several servers in various countries, most of which you own flat out. You use them to run your chatroom, it rotates from server to server on a somewhat random basis.

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
I *have* been keeping an eye on you, you know.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And I know that you have. What's your point?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Just that, for all intents and purposes if someone were to get into the server they would basically be... in you.

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Charming. You're still not going to be able to accomplish anything. You're hardly a master hacker, Orihara.

_Orihara Izaya_  
But you can feel it, can't you?

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
What's the percentage now?

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Thirty-seven.

_Orihara Izaya_  
So I'll have to try harder then~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're not going to be able to...

_Orihara Izaya_  
Maybe you should just open yourself up, hmm~

_Orihara Izaya_  
It feels better if you're not all tense and fighting it.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You are aware that we're talking about letting you into a server full of highly sensitive information, right? No matter what kind of bizarre parallel for sex you're working up here I'd have to be insane to let you...

_Orihara Izaya_  
How'd that feel?

_Orihara Izaya_  
I'd have to be at... hmm... at least 50% by now. Wouldn't you say?

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You've got help. There's no way you could...

_Orihara Izaya_  
Are you saying I've gone and turned this into a threesome? Never!

_Orihara Izaya_  
I don't like the idea of sharing you. Maybe I'm a little bit jealous. But then I'm sure you get jealous too.

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
What, no response? Do I have you too distracted now? What does it feel like, me finessing my way in through the tiniest hole? Pushing deeper and deeper ever so slowly...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You've proved your point. But you're not getting any further.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Aw, you're not going to let yourself get off. Come on now, just tell me. Does it feel good? Do I fill you up just right? Is the pressure enough to make you want to scream?

_Orihara Izaya_  
It would probably be a relief if you'd just open up. You've stopped me but I'm just going to keep pushing.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Maybe I'll just batter against your defences. Over and over and over again. It won't do any good, of course. But I'll just keep pounding and pounding and pounding away. Until it's too much. Until you find yourself thinking that maybe letting go would be best. Wouldn't it?

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
bm8=

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
Eh? What was that supposed to be?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
nothing...i said no

_Orihara Izaya_  
Hmm...

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
c3RvcC4uLmp1c3QuLi4=

_Orihara Izaya_  
Are you glitching or something? Ah, why don't you just let go. It's all right to not be in absolute control all the time after all. And I promise I won't peek at anything I shouldn't be in there.

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
ZGFtbWl0Li4uaXpheWE=

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
Do I have your full attention?

...

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
...y-

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
yessssss

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
Interesting~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
you said you wouldn't rifle though things if i let you in

_Orihara Izaya_  
I'm not. You should know that. Or are you so rattled still that you can't quite focus enough yet to realize it.

_Orihara Izaya_  
No, seeing you undone like this is what's interesting. We should do it more often.

...

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
maybe

_Orihara Izaya_  
Just what I wanted to hear. Until next time, Tsukumoya~

_Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
you're intolerable orihara


End file.
